The Daughter of Father Sky
by Margot Montgomery
Summary: Kennedy Rex crash lands Oogyia, where Calypso and Leo find her and taker to CHB but not before she delivers a message "Please take me to my sister. Take me to Aphrodite.". Kenne must find her sister before the titans find her and make her the worlds destroyer.
1. Crash Landing

**Prologue**

 **Kennedy P.O.V.**

Father had said that these people could keep me safe from my step siblings, the Titans. He had also said that if I succeeded in finding the two kids, I was to have them take me to my older sister,Aphrodite, and tell her "You sprang from his blood and the sea while I sprang from his blood and a woman.". He had explained that this would tell her who I was and also that I needed protection from our evil siblings for I was the weapon that could be used to destroy the world.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Leo P.O.V.**

I had just gotten out of my bed on Ogygia when all of a sudden there was a crash from the beach. It sounded exactly like what the argo had sounded like when I had blown it up to defeat Gaea. _Gods the Argo._

"Calypso!" I yelled running from my room.

"Leo! I'm in the entryway!" she yelled back.

"Stay there!"

"I'm not really going to go anywhere, I mean I'm stuck on this island until you can get us off." She yelled.

I reached the entryway and looked through the door shocked by what I saw. _Gods that is a big crater._

 **Kennedy P.O.V.**

My head hurt like crazy. I must have run into Eurus, god of the east wind, when I had left a group of Aurai in the east sky.

I could hear feet running over to the crater I had formed. Not caring i just stayed where I was.

"Oh my Gods! Its a girl! A girl made this f*****g crater!" a boy practically yelled.

"Leo! Be quiet." A girl scolded him "She may be hurt."

Then there was dirt and rock falling down the side of the crate and hitting me.

"Please take me to my sister. Take me to Aphrodite." I mumbled before blacking out from the pain.

 **Calypso P.O.V.**

"Did she just say "Take me to my sister, Aphrodite."? Leo asked me.

"Yes. I believe she did."

Leo had started to pick her up. Her platinum blonde hair fell in perfect curls across his arm.

"Come on, lets get her inside." I said remorsefully. _Gods our plans we were supposed to leave today._

"Hey. Its ok, we are going to leave this psycho monkey filled annoyingly pretty island and get back into the world." Leo lamely tried to cheer me up.

"I know."

We walked back to my, no our, home. As we put her on a spare bed I got a crazy idea.

"Hey Leo. Why don't I iris message Aphrodite and tell her that we have a girl here that says she is her sister?"

"Calypso that is the best idea of the day."

"Ummm, Leo its 7 am and we both just woke up. How is that the best idea of the day when the just started."

"You know this is why I don't want to go to college."

"Why?"

"Because people are always questioning my awesomeness."

"Ok Leo." I said leaving the room.

 _Aphrodite doesn't have parents so how does she have a sister._


	2. Waking Up

**Kennedy POV**

I woke up to find that i had been moved to a bed in a cabin and that there was a man standing in the corner with with a hundred eyes spread across his body. _**Argus**_ _._ A voice in my head said.

I stood up and walked towards Argus

"Hello, Argus."

No reply was given but I didn't care.

"How do I find Aphrodite?"

No answer.

"Can you lead me to the two children who can help me. I know you know who I am talking about."

No answer but then he gets off the wall and walks over to the door and motions for me to follow him. I follow him out of the room into a hallway and then into another room where there is a group of kids sitting around a ping pong table eating chips, sandwiches, and other snacks while drinking soda and grape juice?

I quickly hid behind Argus so wouldn't see me.

I saw Argus point to a boy and girl; the boy had black hair and ocean green eyes while the girl had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Argus! What are you doing here?"

Everyone is the room's attention moved to face Argus as he reached behind him to pull me out to face them.

 **Annabeth POV**

The girl that Argus pulled out from behind him was the girl that Leo and Calypso arrived with. Now that she was awake you could tell that she was beautiful. She had long dirty blonde hair that was perfectly straight and went to her hips and her eyes were the lightest and brightest blue ever. She was tall had a dark tan but what made her stand out was she had a large strip of light blue on the left side of her hair that against her blonde hair and tan skin was like a light in darkness.

"Hi." The girl said shyly.

"Hey." Percy spoke up before anyone else "Who are you?"

"Kennedy Rex, and I need someone to take me to Aphrodite immediately." she said confidently which was a major confidence boost from seconds ago.

"What your last name is Rex and you want to go see Aphrodite?"

"Well yeah. I gave the boy and girl that found me a message and I would assume that they would tell you unless you guys kidnapped me from them."

"No! No , there are friends they actually should be here by now but knowing Leo he's probably set something on fire and are making sure it doesn't burn down or explode."

"Ok, then but who is taking me to my sister."

Wait her sister?

"Wait your sister? I thought you wanted to go to Aphrodite."

"I do, I want to go to my sister."

"My mom is your sister?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me to tell her "You sprang from his blood and the sea while I sprang from his blood and a woman.".

"Your father is Ouranos." I stated.

"Finally someone who figured it out."

"What Annabeth who is her father?"

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger but I haven't finished the chapter and I was late getting this up so I decided to add this preview in a way.**


End file.
